


Nada sale nunca como se planeó

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con cara de disgusto y un dedo metido dentro de la nariz. —Es lo mismo —terció Gin con fastidio—, no tener dinero o que la JUMP se haya agotado, me lleva a un único camino —su razonamiento era irrefutable. No era la primera vez que se metía así en su casa, con esa insultante confianza. Al principio la excusa era la de siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada sale nunca como se planeó

Miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina, diciéndose de manera compulsiva, una y otra vez, que no le importaba. Lo cierto es que Gintoki llevaba más de una hora de atraso; no es que tuviera que marcar tarjeta ni nada por el estilo, es más, prefería no tener que padecer su improductiva presencia, pero admitía que le resultaba extraño que aún no estuviera allí saqueando su nevera.

Se rascó la cabeza, suspirando; se sentía extraño, en ese último tiempo su vida había dado un giro. Todo había comenzado hacia un par de meses, a comienzos de la primavera para ser más exacto.

Gintoki se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con cara de disgusto y un dedo metido dentro de la nariz.

—¿Tienes la JUMP de esta semana? —fue lo primero que dijo. No un "hola" de compromiso, ni siquiera un cordial y esperado "¿cómo estás?". —Pasé todo el maldito día buscando en las tiendas, pero se agotó, ¿la tienes o no?

Pudo haberle dicho que no; pudo incluso mandarlo a freír espárragos por aparecerse a esas horas en su casa sin ser invitado, y todo por una puta JUMP; sin embargo se cruzó de brazos y lo estudió de arriba abajo.

—Di la verdad, no tienes dinero.

—Es lo mismo —terció Gin con fastidio—, no tener dinero o que la JUMP se haya agotado, me lleva a un único camino —su razonamiento era irrefutable—. ¿La tienes o no? No me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Sí, pero no te la presto. Ni siquiera terminé de leerla.

—Tsk… —miró hacia un costado, analizando la situación, suspiro mediante. Había supuesto que esa sería la respuesta—. Vamos, hombre. Algún día podría pasarte a ti —argumentó a su favor—, y cuando ese día llegue, vendrás hasta la puerta de mi casa a preguntarme si tengo la JUMP de la semana.

—No me gusta prestar libros, mangas o cosas similares —reiteró—, porque así hice mi biblioteca. De libros prestados —especificó.

—Sabes dónde vivo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además no sé dónde vives, ni me interesa —aclaró lo último con ahínco.

—Bueno, pero la loca del natto lo sabe, se lo preguntas a ella —dio un paso al frente, ya había conocido con anterioridad la casa del ninja, así que con extrema confianza entró por la cocina y se acomodó en los almohadones de la sala mientras Hattori lo seguía por atrás con cara de incredulidad.

Habrase visto, el nivel de descortesía en ese sujeto. No era la primera vez que se metía así en su casa, con esa insultante confianza.

—¿Qué haces?

Gin se había quitado los zapatos y estaba poniéndose más cómodo.

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. En otras palabras —continuó, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia la cocina—, sino me dejas llevarme la JUMP, la leeré aquí —agitó un brazo—, tú sigue en lo tuyo, leo rápido, ni te enterarás de que estoy aquí —Abrió la heladera, sacó un poco de leche y buscó entre los estantes el cacao.

—¡Ten un poco de vergüenza! —le sacó el tarro de las manos con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Así tratas a tus invitados?! —fingió ofenderse.

—¡Tú te invitaste solo!

—¡Ni siquiera me ofreciste agua! ¡Afuera el sol raja la tierra y llevo horas de tienda en tienda, estoy deshidratado! —Para Gin su resolución había sido obvia: no necesitaba que el ninja le ofreciera nada, él podía servirse solo.

—Vete a leer la JUMP —lo echó hacia la sala, con desagrado—, ya te llevaré la leche con chocolate.

—¿Tienes helado? —cuestionó antes de irse.

Hattori suspiró con sentido hartazgo, porque pese a la pregunta, Gin se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrir el refrigerador para sacar un pote de helado al murmullo de "genial, Häagen-Dazs".

Así había empezado todo ese martirio; desde ese entonces, cada lunes -a veces los sábados cuando había puente- Gintoki se aparecía por su casa durante el atardecer.

Al principio la excusa era la de siempre, pero con el correr de las semanas Hattori descubrió la treta sucia del samurái. Era claro como el agua que, si Gintoki la leía en su casa, se ahorraba de comprarla. Maldito embustero.

—Admítelo —le había dicho justo la semana anterior—, hace cuánto que no compras una JUMP. Mi casa no es una biblioteca.

—Maldito ninja tacaño —se atrevió a degradarlo— ¡Tú eres rico, yo en cambio soy pobre! ¡No tengo ni para pagarle el sueldo a mis empleados!

—Claro, y me vas a decir que la JUMP es un elemento de primera necesidad —reprochó, mientras lo veía yendo de un lado al otro en su cocina—Oye, ¿estás haciendo una torta? Es una torta eso… —señaló los ingredientes sobre la mesada— ¿por qué estás haciendo una torta en MÍ casa?

—Necesito algo dulce, y sí —continuó con la primera interrogación—, tú mejor que nadie debe entenderme —Arrojó la cuchara sobre la fuente haciendo que el contenido salpicase por todos lados; eso fastidió más a Zenzô, era una maniático de la limpieza—, ¡leer la JUMP es un elemento de primera necesidad! Cuando eres adulto te estresas fácilmente, pero claro, tú no debes tener problemas económicos —terció con socarronería—. Y si te estresas, se te cae el pelo. En mi caso quizás no sea tan grave, me libraría de esta permanente, pero el punto es que los adultos tenemos pocas cosas que nos despejan y nos distraigan. ¡Leer la JUMP es un pasatiempo que me distiende! ¡Se trata de mi salud! ¡Sin JUMP, Gin-san se estresa!

—Ok, ok, entendí…

—Enciende el horno.

El ninja se acercó a la cocina para prenderlo, pero de golpe recapacitó.

—No me des órdenes en mi propia casa.

—Ya, deja de decir a cada rato que es tu casa, lo sé perfectamente.

Lo que le molestaba a Zenzô era tener que recordárselo a cada rato; era evidente que ambos tenían un sentido de la cordialidad u hospitalidad muy diferente. Gin solía dejar la puerta de su casa sin llave, porque sabía que a veces Madao-san solía pasarse cuando no había nadie, para comer algo o darse una ducha, después de todo vivía en la calle. No le molestaba que la gente se sirviera por sí misma, aunque claro que la historia era diferente cuando se trataban de sus placeres culpables. Gin no tenía problemas en compartir un plato de comida, pero que nadie le tocara los chocolates o se cargaría medio Kabuki. Los que lo conocían, respetaban sus excentricidades y la extraña escala de valores que manejaba.

En cambio Zenzô había tenido otro tipo de crianza; su padre le había educado para pedir permiso antes de entrar a una casa, para esperar a que le ofrecieran primero un vaso con agua antes de pedirlo, así se estuviera muriendo de sed. A dar las gracias frente a cualquier gesto del anfitrión y a declinar el ofrecimiento de un segundo plato por decoro.

Era de los que pedían permiso para pasar al baño; Gintoki, en cambio, era de los que no solo no pedían permiso para usar el baño, sino que además se daban una ducha si le placía.

Desde un punto de vista urbano era un desubicado, pero desde otro punto de vista, él se movía acorde a lo que su bondad y despreocupada manera de ser le brindaba a los demás.

En eso estaba pensando Zenzô mientras miraba la hora en el reloj, dándose cuenta tarde de su pequeña nueva obsesión. No, no le importaba saber la hora, si Gintoki no se aparecía, mejor para él. Lo cierto es que ya iba a ser hora de la cena y el samurái tenía la costumbre de aparecerse un cuarto de hora antes, porque de esa manera Zenzô no tendría más opciones que darle también a él un plato de comida.

La primera vez, Gintoki había ido a la casa del ninja con mala predisposición y motivado solo por la falta del vil metal para adquirir una JUMP, "seguro que ese ninja con hemorroides debe haberla comprado", había sido su pensamiento; sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de las ventajas económicas que obtenía al abusar de aquella manera de él. Puesto que cenaba allí, nada más debía mandar a Kagura cada lunes a casa de los Shimura y listo. Un problema menos y un billete más en el bolsillo.

Asimismo no era tan terrible pasar las horas con Zenzô, por lo general sus conversación no eran profundas, se basaban en temas que ambos conocían, que a veces se convertían en serias discusiones sobre cuál era el mejor shonen o cómo era tal técnica de tal personaje y sandeces similares que ambos debatían, al principio compartiendo puntos de vista, para terminar como si estuvieran en un Parlamento decidiendo el futuro de algún país.

Y cuando Gin quería darse cuenta, afuera era de noche y Hattori bostezaba de sueño. Varias veces incluso se había quedado dormido en la sala, para despertar a la mañana siguiente con el aroma de un desayuno y una fina frazada sobre el cuerpo. Detalle que le ayudó a reparar en que el ninja ricachón, pese a caerle como una patada en el culo, podía tener también su lado amable.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero un día se dio cuenta de que ya no le caía tan mal.

Y el reloj, marcaba las siete de la tarde y ni noticias del samurái. Zenzô arrojó la revista para ir a guardar la torta que había comprado bajo chantaje dentro del refrigerador, antes de que se echara a perder.

—No, no la guardes.

La voz del samurái le hizo sobresaltar. Cuando giró para increparle aparecerse así: a traición, trató de hacerlo con la dignidad de todo ninja que jamás puede ser atrapado con la guardia baja y menos que menos, por la espalda.

Sin embargo se quedó tieso en el sitio y con la queja en la garganta al ver al glotón como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con tan solo una pequeña toalla atada en la cintura. Las gotas de agua era lo único que cubrían la piel de Gintoki, morena por el sol del verano y apetecible.

—¿Esa es MI toalla? —preguntó con asco, dejando de lado el detalle de que Gintoki había estado en su casa desde temprano.

Ya le había dicho que las toallas no se prestaban, eran prendas personales, muy íntimas. Prestar una toalla era como prestar la ropa interior.

—Y sí —contestó con obviedad—¿O me ves cargando con una toalla todo el tiempo?

Preguntarle lo obvio, si había tenido la desfachatez de bañarse en su propia casa, no tenía sentido porque la respuesta saltaba a la vista. Optó por suspirar de manera exagerada, cerrar los ojos y contar hasta cien mil. Gintoki ponía a prueba su temple y, por algún extraño motivo que le costaba asimilar, seguía aguantándole.

—Por cierto, no hay más jabón.

—¡¿También usaste mi jabón?!

—Pero no hay más —dijo con tono de conciliación—, así que no tendrás que usarlo.

—¡Desde ya, no me pasaría por la cara el jabón con el que te has lavado el culo!

Gin, indiferente a la queja de un siempre quejoso Hattori, señaló hacia atrás.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero-

—Oh, un gesto de cordialidad de tu parte, creo que voy a llorar.

—… puse mi ropa a lavar porque olía fatal, hoy sudé como un cerdo.

—Usaste el lavarropas, ok…

—Ya, hombre —terció riendo apenas al ver la expresión de saturación que le regalaba el otro, y abrió la heladera para sacar el jugo—, como era poco para un lavarropas tan grande, puse algunas ropas tuyas que había en el lavadero —alzó las cejas, como si con el gesto le estuviera diciendo "¿ves? También puedo ser atento, y no hace falta que me des las gracias".

—Imbécil, tengo una señora que viene a limpiar la casa, ella se encarga de lavar la ropa. No tenías por qué… —se dio cuenta de que Gin no le prestaba atención a él sino a la torta que ahora sacaba del refrigerador con la emoción de un niño.

Ese era un lado de Gintoki que le resultaba muy llamativo a Zenzô. El samurái parecía poder ser feliz con tan poco.

—Voy a dejar de abusar de tu bondad, así que quita esa cara —exclamó Gintoki con fastidio—, la semana que viene no me verás más.

—Y… ¿por qué? —alzó las cejas, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción; no quería que la pregunta sonara a reproche o tuviera tono de reclamo—¿A qué se debe el honor de librarme de tu funesta persona?

—Nada —alzó un hombro—, es que empiezo a sentirme culpable —confesó, tan franco como era—, y desde que Shinpachi se enteró lo que hago cada lunes, hace que me sienta peor —sin dudas Shinpachi era la voz de su consciencia—. La verdad es que… puedo comprarme la JUMP.

—¡Ah, desgraciado, estás admitiendo que lo hacías por comodidad!

—Tsk, nunca te lo negué —terció con energía. Eso era cierto.

Un silencio sobrevino y en ese mutismo Zenzô trató de encontrar la manera de imaginarse cómo sería su vida sin esa rutina de cada lunes. Se había mal acostumbrado a tener, lo que uno dice, un amigo _friki_. A alguien con quien poder hablar de mangas y discutir sobre si Saint Seiya es mejor que Dragon Ball.

—Además —continuó Gintoki, molesto con tanto silencio. En ese último tiempo ya no solía haber silencios largos entre ellos—, la JUMP últimamente está aburrida…

—Eso no es cierto…

—Para ti, que te gustan cosas de homosexuales —sabía que a Hattori le gustaban las comedias románticas—, a mí me gustan los Shonen de pelea y los que sigo están estancados en arcos infumables y/o interminables. ¡No sé que se cree Kubo, ¿que es inmortal?! ¡Llevamos medio año con la pelea de Aizen! ¡Voy a morir antes de ver el final!

—Ya, no todo en la vida es pelea y sangre —suspiró, para perder la mirada cuando Gintoki se sentó frente a él, ¿había alguna necesidad de hacerlo con las piernas abiertas? Si quería podía inclinar la vista y verle todo; y por algún motivo lo hizo—, eso porque sigues mangas que siguen, valga la redundancia, la misma estructura. Los mangas de pelea son eso, peleas. ¿Qué esperabas? En cambio, las historias que no van de peleas, suelen tener tramas coloridas y elaboradas.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que One Piece es igual a las mierdas que te gustan?

—One Piece es sagrado —elevó un dedo—, está fuera de toda discusión, ya lo acordamos. Además sabes bien que mi manga favorito es Saint Seiya, no estoy diciendo que NO me gustan los shonen de pelea, pero a ver… ¿leíste I"s?

—¿Eh, qué cosa? No puedo confiar en el criterio de alguien que pone cualquier manga por encima de Dragon Ball —alzó las cejas con cierta pedantería.

—Ya, deja eso…

—De verdad… —asintió—No puedo creer que no te guste Dragon Ball.

—Yo no dije que no me gustaba, solo que hay muchos shonen que son mejores. Perdón si te ofendí, pero Dragon Ball no me parece ni por asomo uno de los mejores shonen que leí en mi vida.

—¡Sacrilegio! ¡Nada es mejor que Dragon Ball!

—I"s —reiteró para concentrarse en el punto—, es un manga muy bueno que deberías leer para quitarte ese concepto idiota que tienes. Es romance, pero escrito y dibujado por un hombre. La trama puede parecer sencilla y para nada prometedora: la historia de un adolescente que está enamorado de la idol de su escuela. Todo gira en torno a él y su romance con la chica de sus sueños, los amigos, la mejor amiga, las candidatas, los desmadres que tiene, en fin…

—Si me lo pintas así… —chistó—No lo leo ni aunque me pagues por hacerlo. Suena muy cliché, pasteloso y aburrido. Ya… —arqueó las cejas en un gesto de superioridad—alguien que no valora Dragon Ball ha de tener los gustos atrofiados. Solo te salvas porque reconoces la grandiosidad de One Piece, pero la verdad es que no sé qué hago hablando contigo —lo picaba con eso, no porque se lo tomase muy en serio, a decir verdad le importaba muy poco los gustos ajenos o las opiniones que los demás pudieran llegar respecto a algo tan trivial como lo era el manga, le gustaba molestarlo de esa manera por la sencilla razón de que era divertido. Y no tenía con quién divertirse de esa manera, Shinpachi era otra clase de otaku y Kagura no dejaba de decirle que "esos dibujitos chinos" le iban a atrofiar el cerebro. Estaba cansado de repetirle que no eran chinos.

—Bien —asintió, echando una recatada ojeada a la sombra que se dejaba entrever bajo la toalla—, hagamos un trato. Tú lo lees, de principio a fin —aclaró antes de que el otro metiera bocado—, sin trampas. Si al final en verdad el manga no te gustó y sientes que perdiste tu tiempo, yo te pago por haberlo leído.

—Ey… —sonrió con incredulidad—¿Tan bueno es? Mira que mi tiempo es oro. Te va a salir caro.

—Pongamos un precio.

—Vale, pongamos un precio que nos resulte convincente a los dos. ¡Espera! —elevó una mano, que no era idiota— ¿De cuántos tomos estamos hablando?

—No te preocupes, son quince nada más. Está completo.

Gin ladeó la cabeza, tomando en cuenta que los mangas modernos solían ser inacabables, quince tomos se le hacía corto. Asintió, de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—Ahora deja esa torta que ya es la hora de la cena —se incorporó para buscar el teléfono—. Pediré pizza —No le preguntó de qué la quería porque ya a esas alturas conocía sus gustos.

Cuando volteó para decirle que estuviera atento porque ya la enviaban, vio a Gin de espalda quitándose la toalla para caminar desnudo hasta el lavadero.

—¿Qué haces? —Lo siguió por detrás con la vista para preguntárselo con lo que uno podría creer que era desagrado, pero no era otra cosa que sorpresa e incomodidad.

—No voy a quedarme con la toalla puesta todo el día —abrió el lavarropas y quitó sus ropas para colgarla—¿crees que se secará rápido?

—Vístete.

—Préstame ropa.

—Ni loco.

—Entonces me quedaré desnudo —sonrió de costado, algo divertido por ver la postura de Hattori—¿Qué pasa, idiota? Ambos somos hombres… ¿o qué?

Esas últimas palabras le dieron a pensar. ¿Acaso, Gintoki se había dado cuenta de las razones que tenía para comportarse tan extraño? Trataba de no mirarlo y le huía al contacto visual. Era como si Hattori temiera no tener la voluntad suficiente y acabar posando la vista de lleno en la anatomía del samurái, revelando el creciente interés que comenzaba a sentir.

No sabía si le atraía por morbo o porque siempre le habían atraído los hombres. Dicho de otra manera: si le agradaba el samurái porque era Gintoki, o si le agradaba el samurái porque estaba para pasarle crema por el cuerpo y sacársela con la lengua. Suponía que se trataba del primer caso, o del segundo, o de los dos. Como fuera, le ponía de la nuca dar un paso un falso. Sabía que Gintoki no era de los que se cabreaban con esos asuntos, tal vez precisamente por ser un samurái; ellos siguen al pie de la letra el camino del wakashu a su debido tiempo.

¡Eso! Era eso lo que le había despertado "curiosidad" –por llamarlo de algún modo-, preguntarse por las noches si Gin había sido el wakashu de algún otro samurái. Algo le decía que sí. Tal vez las ganas.

¡Ja! Los samuráis eran todos unos depravados en el fondo. Él siempre lo supo.

—Ponte la toalla —dijo con firmeza—, hasta que tu ropa esté seca.

Fue tan adusto y firme en el tono que Gin obedeció, no por docilidad, sino porque no buscaba molestar al dueño de casa más de lo que usualmente hacía. Además le divertía provocarlo y ya tendría nuevas oportunidades. Se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era conseguirlo desde el primer momento en el que pisó su casa. Y la excusa de leer ese manga llamado I"S era lo que acabó por reafirmar sus sospechas.

Hattori podía no ser evidente y disimularlo a la perfección, pero un hombre como él -un samurái- siempre sabe leer entre líneas el lenguaje corporal de los demás. El cuerpo de Hattori parecía vibrar cuando lo rozaba por accidente o cuando se acercaba demasiado, ni mencionar cuando le molestaba por gusto, acercándose por la espalda con sigilo, para insultar las habilidades perceptivas de quien se suponía era uno de los mejores ninja de todo Edo; todo para susurrarle al oído un meloso "llegué a casa, amor" que Hattori odiaba en lo más profundo y lo hacía cabrear a límites insospechados.

El timbre sonó, distrayéndolos de la reyerta en camino. Hattori agradeció dicha interrupción y fue hasta la entrada en busca de la pizza. Al volver lo vio a Gin echado sobre los almohadones, frente al enorme televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Parecía un jodido dios griego. La piel nacarada brillaba por efecto de la escasa luz que ofrecía el aparato encendido. Hattori prendió la luz y sin decir nada se sentó frente a él dejando la pizza entre ambos.

En apariencias ninguno de los dos tenía apetito, algo raro en Gintoki quien, siendo otra la situación, hubiera sido el primero en abrir la caja y sacar una porción. Sin embargo, aunque Zenzô lo miró como si estuviera esperando a que en cualquier momento arremetiera, Gintoki seguía ajeno a la comida, pero no en la televisión. Simulaba mirarla con interés, pero en realidad estaba buscando dentro de su cabeza la forma de quebrar esa barrera invisible.

—Dime… ¿qué tal están tus hemorroides? —lo preguntó con fingida dejadez, mientras se hurgaba la nariz. Actitud que siempre fastidiaba al ninja. No solía tardar más de un segundo en decirle "¡Quítate el dedo de la nariz, sucio!" y en esas circunstancias lo hubiera levantado del lugar a patadas para que se lavase las manos antes de comer la pizza; pero Hattori pareció ajeno a la asquerosa actitud del samurái, estaba más concentrado en adivinar las intenciones tras una sencilla pregunta.

—¿Qué te importa?

Bien, darle la contestación de un pre-escolar no había estado en sus planes, pero le había nacido de manera natural.

—Llevo, ¿cuánto? —fue una pregunta retórica—¿tres meses viniendo cada lunes?

—Algo así, sí —en realidad, pensó Hattori, llevaba con exactitud doce lunes y dos sábados.

—Y me preguntaba para cuándo —alzó las cejas, apoyando un codo sobre el almohadón para descansar en una pose que nació provocativa, sin intenciones de su dueño.

—¿Para cuándo qué?

Gin suspiró con fastidio. Debería ser claro y directo, a su particular estilo, pues era evidente que al ninja le gustaba dárselas de difícil.

—¿Cuándo voy a mojarla?

Hattori pestañeó, mientras lo veía frotándose un ojo con total indiferencia a lo que acababa de decir. Como si en vez de estar hablando de cuando iban a tener sexo, estuvieran hablando de cuando iban a ver las cuantiosas películas de animé que Hattori tenía en su haber.

—E-El médico me prohibió tener sexo anal. Ya sabes… por mis… —no pudo completar la frase—son crónicas —finalizó asintiendo reiteradas veces.

La sonrisita bribona del samurái crispó sus nervios; le había costado mucho soltar esa sencilla oración, como para que encima Gintoki se le burlara en la cara.

—O sea que… ¿tienes mucho sexo anal? —Porque de otra forma Gin no se explicaba cómo podía tener esa clase de conversación con su médico.

Hattori reaccionó tarde a la agudeza mental del samurái, apretó los dientes y trató de respirar con normalidad. Negó con la cabeza sin saber cómo seguirle la corriente, decidió dejar el asunto flotando en el aire. Se encorvó un poco para tratar de llegar a la pizza, pero Gintoki aprovechó ese leve acercamiento para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo. No llegó a caer sobre el samurái, con agilidad logró incorporarse un poco quedando a su lado, muy pegado; no tardó en tomar una decorosa distancia.

—Jo, ahora me pregunto cómo te conseguiste esas hemorroides.

—No le veo lo divertido, imbécil —se soltó del agarre con violencia—; me gustaría verte en mi lugar.

—Mi culo lo uso de adentro hacia afuera, no al revés.

—Bueno, deberías saber que de hemorroides se puede padecer por muchas razones, no solo por lo que estás pensando.

—Ya, ya… —elevó ambas manos, clamando por piedad, todavía seguía jocoso y Hattori se moría de ganas de saltarle encima y borrarle esa mueca a mordiscones—No te enojes, solo buscaba molestarte.

—Me doy cuenta —dijo con fastidio—. Lo más nefasto es que no necesitas esmerarte demasiado para conseguirlo con facilidad.

El silencio que sobrevino a continuación era a medias gracias a la televisión. Se sorprendió al escuchar a Gin tarareando la canción que hacía de cortina del programa de turno, lo miró y el samurái le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa ladina, sin dejar de cantar tan bajito que apenas se escuchaba.

—¿Y? —dejó de cantar para preguntar eso.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Para cuándo?

—De verdad —confesó sin tapujos—, no sé qué te ha visto Sarutobi, eres pésimo para ligar.

Gin rió con despreocupación. Ya lo sabía, era pésimo en general para tratar a las chicas, más si le gustaban. Se ponía tan tontuelo cuando se cruzaba con Ketsuno Ana… No sería una excepción ese ninja con hemorroides.

Cerró los ojos y alzó las cejas, para después lanzar un suspiro y señalar el extremo del cuarto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

Gin aprovechó la distracción del ninja para tomarlo entre los brazos y tumbarlo sobre los almohadones, con tanta violencia que los huesos tronaron.

—¡Imbécil! —intentó forcejar, humillado por haber caído en una treta tan sencilla. Comenzaba a sentir vergüenza ajena por actitud tan infantil.

Sin embargo Hattori no pudo hacer ni decir nada, porque con rapidez Gin se acercó sonriente a su rostro. En ese punto, cuando sintió la mordida en la boca, todo fue confuso, una bruma espesa en su cabeza. Gin se comportaba de manera poco amable, pero ese detalle motivaba aun más a Hattori lejos de generarle rechazo. Abrió la boca para permitirse a sí mismo liberarse de esa aplastante curiosidad.

No le bastaba con sentir la lengua del samurái batallando con la suya, y era evidente que a este tampoco le resultaba suficiente, pues comenzó a desvestirlo con violencia, colando las manos en zonas corporales muy privadas.

No pedía permiso, tomaba lo que quería, de la manera que quería. Hattori podía reclamarle dicho atrevimiento como una virgen campesina, pero lo cierto es que esa impetuosidad lograba encenderlo más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Gimió cuando Gin le aferró el pene tieso. Le lamía el cuello, a la par que lo masturbaba.

—Despacio —pidió.

—Oh, la nena quiere ir despacio —bromeó sabiendo que eso alteraría al ninja, pero no lo consiguió, Hattori permaneció como en trance, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ofreciéndole el cuello y la nuez de Adán, mientras que su cara se curvaba en una expresión de profundo placer.

¿Hacia cuánto? ¿Hacia cuánto que no tenía un contacto de ese estilo? Sentía que iba a eyacular en las manos de Gintoki, pero este lo dejó con esa necesidad para darlo vuelta en los almohadones y bajarle lo necesario los pantalones. Lo suficiente para alcanzar las redondeadas nalgas.

Sintió la mano del samurái sobre ellas y aunque quería quejarse y recordarle que no podía, el asunto es que no quería. No obstante, al advertir que lo estaba humedeciendo con tan solo saliva, decidió acabar con el voto de silencio.

—¡E-Espera, Gintoki!

El aludido en respuesta soltó algo que más se asemejó a un gruñido de un animal antes que al lenguaje humano. Sin quitarse la toalla, que de todos modos acabó por desajustarse sola, intentó penetrarlo, pero no alcanzó a colocar el glande que el ninja empezó a darle pelea para evitarlo.

Estaba en seria desventaja, porque podía sentía todo el peso del cuerpo macizo del samurái sobre la espalda y le tenía aprisionado los brazos.

Lanzó un quejido, a modo de protesta, pero Gin prefirió tomarlo como un gemido, una indecorosa invitación a penetrarlo con salvajismo. Apenas un poco… podía sentir la presión del cerrado orificio en el pene, sin lubricación sería muy difícil. Empujó un poco más y en esa ocasión le arrancó un grito.

—Por favor, Gintoki —murmuró tratando de distraerse del dolor, pero le resultaba imposible. Sentía, literalmente, que lo estaba partiendo en dos.

Pensar que la semana anterior Okuni le había advertido que su trasero sufriría grandes desgracias por culpa del samurái, pero había creído que, como siempre, era una advertencia hacia la _afición_ que tenía Gintoki de atropellarle con la moto por la espalda.

Se echó por completo sobre la espalda de Hattori, consiguiendo que el pene entrara hasta la mitad. Le mordió la oreja y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla sintiendo el gusto salado de las lágrimas. En ese punto, Gintoki logró entrar en sí. Se apartó del ninja, para darlo vuelta y ver en su cara lo que ya había sospechado.

—Ey, ¿tanto te duele? —Preguntó arrodillado a su lado, con el pene todavía tieso. Hattori asintió con un rictus de dolor muy contagioso—Qué problema, hombre —se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Encima estoy re caliente… —se lamentó.

Vio como el ninja, sin decir nada, se ponía de pie con suma dificultad y se levantaba los pantalones. Trataba de disimular el daño, pero más intentaba caminar con normalidad, con más gracia lo hacía.

Gintoki volvió a colocarse la toalla a la cintura y se echó frustrado sobre el colchón de almohadones. Lanzó un suspiro preguntándose si la había regado por completo con el ninja. Por lo general solía echarlo siempre a perder con sus amantes y por eso no querían verlo nunca más, pero solía hacerlo después de haber tenido la "alegría" no antes.

—No cambias más, Gintoki —se reprochó a sí mismo—, debes ser más considerado.

Estaba tan inmerso en su monólogo que se sobresaltó cuando algo cayó sobre él. Tomó el pote viendo que era un lubricante íntimo. O sea… _lubricante íntimo_. Gin lo miró con una sonrisa, como si le estuviera diciendo con la mueca un implícito "a mí no me engañas, las hemorroides te las conseguiste de tanto darle por el culo, ninja".

Hattori se desnudó ante la paciente mirada del samurái, Gin sintió que la libido volvía a subir cuando le vio la erección.

Por lo visto todavía no lo había echado a perder del todo.

Cuando Hattori, sin mediar palabras, se sentó sobre el vientre de Gin, este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, para empezar a tocarlo de una manera por completo dispar a la que había adoptado al inicio. Ahora no lucía como un violador en potencia, sino como un auténtico amante dispuesto a pasar toda la noche con el de turno.

—No hace falta tampoco meterla, ¿no? —murmuró el samurái disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles al rozarse.

Le encantaba eso que le hacía el ninja con la boca, le recorría el pecho mordisqueándolo y dejándole con ganas de más. Él también hizo lo suyo, poco a poco las lenguas buscaban las zonas más ocultas en la anatomía del otro. Debieron acomodarse para que ambos pudieran satisfacer esos bajos instintos y a la vez disfrutar de la atención brindada.

Las caricias se convirtieron en toques rudos, a veces nalgadas. A Gin parecía gustarle tomarle del cabello para instarle a tragar el pene hasta donde la garganta de Hattori lo soportase. Mientras que a Hattori parecía agradarle la idea de morir atragantado de esa manera.

_¡Oh, Dios!_ Gintoki se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, con ganas de follar y follar y follar hasta que saliera el sol, hasta que el culo le sangrara y la polla no se le pusiera dura ni teniendo a Ketsuno Ana desnuda frente a él.

Los gemidos se mezclaban con el nuevo programa de televisión, sin embargo ellos eran ajenos al mundo circundante. Por fortuna el ninja vivía solo en una casa enorme, Gin sonrió al pensar en ello y dejó dar rienda suelta a su deseo. No se reprimió, dijo cuanta grosería quiso y gimió tan alto como se le dio la gana.

No supo en qué momento el pote de gel íntimo había sido destapado, ni tampoco en qué momento Hattori le había metido dos dedos, pero ahora empezaba a sentirlos danzando con total libertad dentro de él, masajeándole con sutileza aquella zona que lo arrastraba al borde del orgasmo en un suspiro.

Gin no se quejó, no le preguntó qué demonios hacía, ni ninguna de esas idioteces, porque por nada del mundo quería que el ninja dejara de lamerle los testículos mientras lo penetraba con los dedos. Eso era el paraíso.

—Ey, ninja, vas a follarme de una jodida vez o tendré que violarte la verga.

Hattori sonrió, porque Gin había dicho aquello con la voz ronca de deseo, placer y bronca por aletargar esa agonía.

—Pensé que-

— _Pensé_ un carajo —lo calló, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre los almohadones para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él—, estoy que no doy más. ¿Cuánto más quieres dilatarme?

—Es que, a diferencia de ti, no me gusta hacerles sufrir a mis amantes.

—¡Ya, en este momento soy un M, te juro, no me importa nada! —le apretó los hombros para tener un punto de apoyo y así empezar a deslizarse despacio hacia abajo, clavándose con suavidad y cuidado el pene endurecido del ninja—Termina de dilatarme con tu verga —dijo con lujuria, viendo la expresión en el rostro del ninja, mitad de placer, mitad de dolor.

Hattori elevó las caderas con brusquedad, con esa firme y segura estocada, el pene descansaba en el interior de Gin. Este soltó un quejido gutural, de sorpresa y malestar, pero enseguida su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, frenético, imparable.

Era una ola, Hattori sentía que Gin lo arrastraba al orgasmo como una ola monstruosa e imparable. Lo tenía meciéndose encima de él, con una cara muy similar a la que solía portar en batalla: de seriedad, de seguridad, imponente y gallardo.

Hattori sonrió, diciéndose a sí mismo, en esa breve reflexión que ahora, cada vez que viera a Gintoki blandiendo su bo, no podría evitar recordarlo en ese glorioso momento.

No pudo contra la imagen que le regalaba Gintoki, con gemidos trató de indicarle que ya no podría retener el semen un segundo más. El samurái se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en un segundo, pero no dejó de mecerse, por el contrario, aumentó el ritmo para ser él quien alcanzara la cima y no quedar atrás.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese día acabaría así con el ninja, no hubiera ido a leer la JUMP. Por su seguridad anal, porque el trasero, en cuanto la excitación se esfumó, le estaba doliendo horrores.

—Que te quede claro, idiota —dijo Gin elevando un dedo, incapaz de poder levantarse sabiendo que el más leve movimiento le haría ver las estrellas—, esta es la única vez que verás a Gin así.

—Qué pena…

—Bueno —terció mirando hacia un lado como si estuviera reflexionando—, puede haber alguna que otra ocasión, pero…

—Ya, sal de encima —le rogó, hasta a él le dolía el pene. Santo cielo, ese samurái era una máquina, cada poro de su piel despedía violencia. —Follas como peleas, desgraciado —se quejó, sentía que más que sexo había tenido un duelo un Gin. Este lanzó una carcajada apagada, saliendo del lugar para ponerse de pie.

¿Qué significaba esa risita? Hattori creyó entenderlo cuando sintió la fuerte nalgada que le dio, antes de caminar en clara dirección al baño. Debería consultarle otra vez a su médico, porque era evidente que Gintoki no se la dejaría pasar por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano le pasaría _factura_.

Volvió a darse una ducha para regresar a la sala, muerto de hambre y por completo desnudo.

—Vístete, Gintoki, por el amor de Buda —pidió con fastidio.

—¿Qué? —Alzó un hombro, mientras masticaba una porción de pizza y hablaba con la boca llena—¿Me lamiste las bolas y ahora te escandalizas por verlas?

—¡No tiene nada que ver! —reprochó notando las intenciones del samurái de ponerse cómodo para comer—¡No te sientes sin ropa interior en los almohadones!

Gin suspiró con fastidio, mientras dejaba de mala manera la porción a medio comer dentro de la caja.

—Eres peor que una madre, ¡¿qué digo?! —despotricó desde el lavadero, mientras se ponía los calzoncillos húmedos—¡que una suegra!

Cuando volvió Hattori no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara. Gintoki se miró los calzones que llevaba, porque era evidente que era eso lo que le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué tienen? ¿Están sucios?

—Son los calzoncillos más cursi que vi en mi vida.

—¿Qué tienen? ¡Son mis favoritos!

—Rosa y frutillas, ok… ven a comer, _samurái._ —Hubo cierta pisca de ironía en el tono.

Igual, la pizza ya se había enfriado. Lo que no se había enfriado era el calor que sentían al estar cerca, el verano siempre da una excusa para quitarse la ropa. Podían echarle la culpa a la inclemencia del clima, pero lo cierto es que no dejaban de pensar en si al otro le faltaba mucho para terminar de comer. Hattori quería llevárselo al cuarto, sin embargo el otro glotón no pensaba parar hasta terminar con todas las porciones.

Con las manos grasosas, osó tomarlo del pelo. Se quedó atento al extraño proceder del samurái.

—¿Qué haces? Tienes las manos llenas de grasa, Gintoki.

El samurái le había levantando el copioso mechón de pelo que le cubría la mitad de la cara y lo miraba con esa mirada crítica que tiene todo científico ante un experimento.

—Me preguntaba si tenías ojos.

—Claro, idiota —dijo entre risas.

—No sé si son azules o verdes —murmuró—, pero es una pena que los ocultes.

Hattori alzó las cejas, ¿era la pobre manera que había hallado Gintoki para soltarle un cumplido? No era necesario, ni tenía alguna obligación. Ni tampoco Gin era así; él simplemente decía lo que pasaba por su mente, motivo por el que muchas veces las mujeres acababan por cachetearlo. En esa ocasión no… no lo había arruinado como siempre.

—Son grises —fue lo único que pudo decir Hattori cuando logró entrar en sí—, son conocidos como… ojos del tiempo. Cambian de color.

—¡Oh! —Gin soltó ese mechón para maravillarse ante la novedad. Había oído de ellos. Como sea, eran sin dudas los ojos más lindos que había visto, pero claro que no era su estilo andar diciendo esas cosas. No le salía natural, no sabía cómo expresarse sin acabar enredado en palabras que se mal entendían.

Sin embargo Hattori le había entendido a la perfección; desde ya, porque entre _frikis_ se entendían. O no, eso no tenía nada que ver, pero era una manera de justificar la razón de que en el presente hubiera un lazo entre ellos.

Uno que ninguno de los dos buscó o esperó, y que de hecho ni siquiera pretendía. Por momentos, especialmente cuando Gintoki no se aparecía por su casa, hasta deseaba no haber tenido nunca un vínculo, porque le hacía sentirse así, vacío y solitario. Antes, no reparaba en su propia soledad, convivía con ella; en el presente, aguardaba cada lunes del calendario.

Para Gin no era muy diferente, se daba cuenta de que en el ritual de ir a la casa del ninja con la excusa de leer la JUMP se escondían otras razones que saltaban a la vista. Se había hecho, muy a su pesar, "amigo" del ninja que le caía como una patada en el culo. A veces de manera demasiado literal. Claro que leer ya no era gratis; Gintoki debía pagarle al Marishiten con su cuerpo, pero no se quejaba.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más excusas, se había leído todos y cada uno de los mangas que el ninja tenía en su haber; pero también se había dado cuenta de que ya no necesitaba excusas para visitarlo, ni que dichas visitas fueran, con religiosidad, cada lunes.

Cuando el verano finalizó, Gintoki empezó a aparecer de sorpresa, en cualquier momento y día de la semana. Al principio a Hattori eso le molestaba, porque invadía su privacidad, ¿y si justo el día que al samurái se le daba por aparecer él estaba con alguna mujer? Lo cierto es que en algún momento que él tampoco pudo precisar, tal como le pasó la primera vez que Gintoki se apareció ante la puerta de su casa para pedirle con prepotencia la JUMP, acabó por acostumbrarse. A tal punto que lo esperaba siempre; no importaba el día, ni la hora.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece. Su autor es Hideaki Sorachi.


End file.
